


[Podfic] all things sweet and small

by blackglass, LittleRedRobinHood, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wishbabies, adventures in babysitting, truly ridiculous levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Multivoice Podfic (00:25:15)Author's Summary:Someone decided it was a good idea to leave William Nylander in charge of a baby.Prompt:kid fic. except, neither of them actually has a kid.
Relationships: Jake Gardiner/Morgan Rielly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic] all things sweet and small

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all things sweet and small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454705) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 

Download/listen [here](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BHRPF%5D+all+things+sweet+and+small.mp3) (00:25:15)

Cast:  
Narrator - LittleRedRobinHood  
Zach - silverandblue  
Willy - wingedwords  
Mo - blackglass  
Gards - carboncopies

Recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020

Edited by LittleRedRobinHood

Cover art by wingedwords

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lotts for having blanket permission to podfic, and specifically giving me permission to cut a bunch of the dialogue tags!


End file.
